jj's first case
by InTrasnition64
Summary: Johnny's son Jj is having trouble with a Teacher at school who's doing more than teaching Art.
1. Chapter 1

JJ's First Case 

Summary: JJ after being offended by a teacher's comment about the morals of " youth today" at School, finds a large sum of Money in a store parking lot and is determined to prove this extrememly mean teacher wrong. Johnny finds out about Their son's latest adventure? and Will he interfere or will he watch to see how it turns out? I don't own the Dead Zone Characters, And this was just for Fun not money.  
JJ's First Case By: Intrasnsitrion 64

Opening Scene Outside the Pennobscott county jr high school a Sheriff's department cruiser is seen as the school is letting out a teacher is standing beside the car while Walt take down her statement. In the car a boy about JJ's age is waiting to be taken to jail The teacher is known to all the students as a very mean, and the fact that she's pressing charges against the boy doesn't surprise them in the least. The teacher Leaves as JJ comes up to his father and over hears the Teacher's final comment

Bishoff"Children today aren't disciplined far harshly enough. Their morals are not what they should be."

JJ( sees his Mom's car and quickly walks away from the scene.)"I'd love to make you eat those words you old hag  
He says just loud enough for Bishoff to hear him in passing but he get's away before she can retort and we see her standing watching the Bannerman's SUV leave as she writes down the plates.

Bishoff returns to her class room, and goes into a room where there's more than Art supplies in a corner hidden by Shelves is a small space devoted to Black magic and witchcraft. Bishoff though she dresses like any one else is a dark magic practioner. She changes to black robes Taking off her rings and other jewlery She begins a curse ritual. Little does she Know she's being watched. that same student She accused of Theft put a DVD Cam Corder into that Small hidden room and has been taping her in action of casting black magic spells, curses and hexes that have come to pass. (This comes into play later.)

Outside local Walmart day

Jj and Sarah drive to a local Walmart and They go into the store. Of course JJ Looks at things but he knows how tight his family finances are so he doesn't even ask, about the cool video games He finds or the neat tech toys that abound in the electronics. section. Where his mom is buying a CD for a friend's birthday party next week.

Sarah " Now stay close in here alright?"

JJ "yes Mom." (knowing that after having been grabbed already which is how he met up with his cousin Pat Riley his Mom is being protective. though he too is very afraid of it happening again he might not be so lucky as he was last time.)

Their purchase made they leave the store. JJ looks at his mother and smiles Then trips and falls finding himself face first on top of a plain white envelope Something makes him pick it up. He's soon in the backseat riding home. He knows there's money in that envelope but not how much And that before he can call it his he'll have to tell his parents about the find, his Dad will bag and tag it for thirty days ect. But he wants to know how much it is first. They arrive home thirty minutes later.

JJ's Room Bannerman house dayAmong the numerous posters of superheroes, and the shelves of Hot wheels

JJ takes out the envelope, and opens it the amount inside is shocking to say the least. But there's no bank slip and no other information inside the envelope except for a number and a bunch of writing on a yellow band, around the hundred dollar bills JJ writes all of the information down. And then Looks at the money before him. He shudders as He writes down the amount $1,500.oo

JJ thinking ("Wow! I'm rich I can afford a lot on this!")

(Mrs. Bishoff's voice("Brats today aren't raised to have any kind of morals.")

JJ remembers his own words. How it felt to have a woman he knew was a teacher who never should have been a teacher insulted him and the other kids around him. Anger came into his eyes. Something in his mind

JJ" I'd like to make you eat those words."

Then he remembered seeing the art teacher in the street writing down his parent's SUV number.  
JJ" No, I just Can't give her that kind of satisfaction! He says thinking out loud.

The words sounding a lot like his biological father. Another person Mrs. Bishoff had made insulting references too.  
JJ begins really going over his situation. He could just spend this money on personal satisfaction, or he could indeed Make Blackhearted Bishoff eat her words! He could find who's money this is, and return it to them. He Looked at the Pictures of Both his Dad's. He Wondered if he should go to one of Them. But then that would be like finding the owner was something he was made to do. No this couldn't look that way if he was to shame The Black Witch of Cleaves Mills. If Johnny was a miracle she was the total opposite of him. He looked again at the money and a plan began to form.

Smith house (backyard ext) Next Day Rose gardens in background

Johnny, Smiles at Bruce and JJ, then stands looking at the last of the juniper trees The three have just finished planting.

Bruce (tired) "Man why do you have to buy the biggest trees on the lot

Johnny (Smiling)" It takes less time to get results."

JJ It's not that bad you should see how they move the really big trees."

John" You really have the planting thing down."

JJ"Mom taught me about that"

They've actually planted several trees in this space around a deck Johnny and Jj have been working on for several months. This is a sort of a Privacy screen for this deck. The junipers are really going to be a perfect screen for this deck. Johnny bought them at a pretty good sized already. and it took him JJ and Bruce to move them into place.

Johnny hugs his son and sees vision of JJ with an evidence bag in his hands. The boy tosses it on the shelf and leaves the evidence room. The vision jumps to JJ and the boy recently arrested for theft at school hiding under a table While not far away some one is chanting in the back ground in latin! The person leaves the room and the two boys emerge.

Gary M"You heard that right you got it on tape?"

JJ"Yeah and we got the pictures to back it up. Bishoff is a spell casting black magic practicing witch!"

GaryM" We'd better get out of here before she finds out we caught her in the act."

The two boys slipped out leaving the DVD camcorder on the shelf where they set it up to see everything in the room. Bishoff catches the boys in the art room, but not in the store room, and sends both on their way, to their next class. But after looking around the storeage room, and seeing nothing taken, she takes a jar of money off the shelf and follows the boys out of the room. Johnny looks at the malignant smile on the woman's face She watches the boys and then goes up to Gary's locker, and taps the combination lock which opens easily. She puts the money into Gary's book bag The vision ends.

Johnny" JJ did you find any money recently?"

JJ" Not yet, Why?"

Johnny "Are you having a problem with a teacher at school?"

JJ" You mean that witch, Mrs. Bishoff. Yeah I have a problem with her. Gary's parents business are going to be hurt by what she's doing to their kid. She wanted to rent the Mathis' garden and didn't tell then what she and her Coven would be doing. Gary and I found out she was a witch and got the proof of it and told Mr. Mathis. They told her and her coven to go some where else. They'd overbooked the Garden and there was a wedding out there at that time. She's been looking for a way to get me and Gary ever since."

JJ spat that comment out like spinach! Johnny realises what's going on. He saw a teacher purposely framing a student for theft and then having the one boy she could get to arrested. JJ carried his books for three classes at a time and didn't show This teacher the way to his locker. and he kept his back pack with him! Thus Bishoff went after his friend. Johnny thought about this a moment if it was true that this teacher, was a witch the rest of the parents wouldn't want her around their kids. Especially if she practiced Black magic as this vision seemed to claim. He had met Bishoff at a Faith Heritage fund raiser a month ago. and the woman was very cold toward him. Purdy" Caroline Bishoff, this is Johnny Smith The man I told you about."

Bishoff"I've heard of you Mr. Smith, Though I must say that I'm amazed that you haven't been picked off by some anti mutant group by now."

Purdy looks shocked Caroline, Who had come to him for help in stopping the rumor mill, was trying to Piss Johnny off. But Johnny smiled at her, He never offered to shake hands but this in it's self told Purdy that maybe he shouldn't associate himself with Bishoff.  
Johnny" I'm not a mutant. They only pick off mutants."

The two stood there staring at each other and Purdy knew that he was the one in the middle with accusations of Bishoff being a Black Magic type witch . He had hoped she might trust Johnny but the woman snubbed the only person who could have proven her innocent. and what she didn't know was that there were photos circulating among the parents of students at the Jr high school as well as a tape, that Sheriff Bannerman was given by a boy Who was accused of accused of theft by Bishoff herself.

Sheriff's Office Day  
The next morning Jj is at the Sheriff's office with Walt. JJ is actually sitting on the money he's found. Having Made a choice to put it in the evidence room He's actually working on his paper work. Taking his notes and making out the report. His father smiled watching him through the glass. Jj is intent on his work. The boy has actually been very meticulous in his details. though Walt hasn't read the report. JJ helps Roscoe carry several boxes to the evidence room, and taking the envelope out of his pocket He bags it and assigns it a number.

JJ (Thinking)" The only person who knows it's here is me. At least here, I can't spend any of it. " He tosses it on to a shelf. and sighed quietly leaving. JJ looked at the bag and Smiled. His Father wouild have done it exactly like he had.

JJ (Still thinking)"Bishoff, is going to eat her words."

Johnny and Walt are working in Walt's office, When Sarah brings lunch and offers to take JJ home. The boy decides to leave. He knows the rest of the office is unaware of his actions.

Sarah" I need to stop by the bank on the way home." She says as she puts the key in the ingnition.

JJ smiles."O.k. Mom. He says. then "Mom, I found some money friday . "

Sarah thinks that it's a couple of dollars. " Really How much did you find?"

The boy takes a deep breath. and looks at her his face shows he's completely serious. "$1,500.oo."

Sarah stops the car in shock as she looks at her son. He hands her a copy of the report, he's written. and before she can say anything he tells her what he's done.

Sarah" The whole amount is in evidence lock up?" The shock wears off as she looks at how detailed JJ's paper work is.

JJ (telling her what is going on.)" Mom this is my case, and I want to see it through. Without it looking like my parents said I had to give the money back. Mrs. Bishoff, framed Gary Mathis, for theft. Then tells Dad that a we kids have no idea what morals are. She grades according to who your related to which is why I'm failing in art, and three other classes. That you have had to go hear the teachers saying I'm not doing my work. Some of the other guys and I hid DVD camcorders in the class rooms of those teachers. To prove what's really going on. As well as in their secret room at the school."

Sarah coughs as she looked at her son. He was spying on his teachers!"wait a minute you and Gary Mathis took the pictures that Bob Mathis, has been passing around among the parents? And the video, that he, gave to your father?"

She looks at him. This is shocking but at the same time she had knew that the photos and video wasn't faked. The kids were trying to get their parents to listen. JJ was using what his parents taught him to build credibility, and needed this situation to do it. She agrees to help him. She and a friend at the bank run the number from his chunky and get the bank where the money came from.  
But miss it by fifteen minutes.

Sarah" So what do we do now?" (Pause) "Does your father know about this?"

JJ "He filed the office copy of my report."

Sarah took that to mean no, because he hadn't read the report yet. But before she can say anything More she Get's a shocked call from Walt. Who out of Curiosity read JJ's report after it got mixed in with other paperwork.

Walt"Sarah is JJ with you I need to talk to him. about his report." Sarah" Yes, Jj was just telling me about that."

Walt " He hasn't been spending it He's too good for that But where'd he put the money?"

Sarah" He's done what you would have. He bagged it and tagged it and put it in the Evidence room. He has been investigating the case himself. He has the name and Phone number of the bank where the money Came from. But theyre closed until monday so He can't return it. And Walt It has something to do with that Bishoff woman! I've watched JJ do his Homework for her class as well as three others, because they told me he wasn't turning in any class or home work, these three teachers grade on who you're related to. He and several other boys who have been tormented by these three teachers. "

Walt" Johnny has had a couple of run ins with Mrs. Bishoff, as have I There's something wrong about her"  
So I got Pricipal hunter to open up the school he didn't like what we found in the art room Gary Mathis,  
told me where to find the camcorders they set up. Ingenious bunch of kids. Sarah Get JJ back to the station and,  
both of you stay there. I'm on my way the Bob Mathis' place the alarm went off and The Mathis' were out doing their shopping I have them at the station already.

Sarah " What about Johnny?"

Walt " He's gone on with Purdy."

Sarah O.k. We're there."

int Sheriff's office 30.mim later

JJ explains the whole thing again and Walt listens to his son's explaination.  
and nods. JJ has done everything he'd expect from his own team. Bishoff and the other three teachers were really hassling JJ and several others in their classes, who's parentage had some sort of a taint to it as far as they were concerned. and telling the partens one thing while the kids said another. Sarah stood behind his chair listening to her son's story. Walt" So you wanted to do this on your own, and not because someone told you too. I like that it's good, but you should have at least let me and your mother and John all know." Though I can see why you didn't that is one big chunk of cash. Bagging it and taking the responsability for the case yourself though that shows me a lot. even though you did this for a wrong reason it's still right."

JJ " (Looking up right into Walt's eyes) It wasn't just getting back at Mrs. Bishoff. It's who might be looking for it. If we have a hard time money wise then who ever this belongs to can't be that much better off. They had to save all summer to get even that much money up. It started out about getting even but turned into helping some one else. I know you and Mom would have both gotten upset over that big a loss. "

Walt sent JJ into the break room for a soda, while Sarah sat down in a chair across the desk from him. The two adults looked at each other and smiled as they went over the information JJ had gathered. Walt smiled and looked at the paperwork.

Walt" Had it been any body else's kid."

Sarah" Or some other adult." (Pause) "He's growing up."

Walt" I think JJ, is really done a good job. He's done a really good job gathering his information investigating his case. You told me he'd covered his bases, and he logged in the property, just as I would have. I really think JJ has been very professional about it. I can't help but feel proud of him. He did everything I'd expect from any of my team. The pride is professional as well as parental."

Walt" John would be proud of him too."

Sarah"(Smiling)So what's the verdict? Who's really in the right?"

Walt " Well let's just say Bishoff is not going to get a warm reception at school Monday

JJ was looking at the front doors as ms. Bishoff came walking into the station her eyes fixed on him and she knew there was something that made him unafraid of her but seeing the pendant that had slipped out from under the boy's shirt. Jj just Smiled.

JJ (Thinking)"She knows what that is and knows I'm out of her reach."

Bishoff (thinking) " you little brat who told you about emeralds?"

She leaves the station angry. that half breed brat Bannerman has made a fool of her for the last time. even if he's protected she knows who's not. and getting into her car she drives to Smith house. Johnny wasn't home, and Bishoff Just smiles but as she get's to the door it opens and Pat Riley steps out onto the front steps. She has put his mail inside, in the table by the door.

Pat Hi,

Bishoff "Good afternoon, Is Mr Smith at home?"

Pat"no, and I think he's going to be out of town for a while. I'm going to be here though. "

Bishoff"oh dear and he so loves my brownies."

Pat knowing her uncle's comcerns about Bishoff" Really well the boy does have a freezer."

Bishoff Smiled and handed over the brownies Riley took them and headed back inside but her senses warn her of the treats in the tin.

Bishoff smiles as she walks away then is off again. Pat emerges with the suspect item, and leaves the house locking the doors Walt had already warned her about Bishoff.


	2. Chapter 2

Jj actually found the owner of the money he had picked up at the Walmart. Johnny watched at a distance as the boy returned it. The vision he found himself in was of his son. But in the background He saw Bishoff, the woman scowled at him. Dressed in black. Nothing she had tried had been working. This boy was protected safe from her. Johnny could see a green shield of light around his son, the boy was safe from any magical attack. Nearby was Anara Pat's animal spirit guide the big cat was watching Bishoff too. What was that witch up to? He thought But then he turned his focus back to JJ. The boy was actually working his first case very carefully Jj was at the bank indicated, by The treasurey department tracking number on the band around the money he had found. He gave the manager his information. "I think this withdrawl happened between one and three thirty PM. When I found the money The envelope wasn't really dirty or torn up." He told her. She tracked the withdrawl. He didn't ask who it was He just made sure the cash was deposited back to the correct account. Johnny watched him feeling proud of his son, as he closed the case.  
Johnny was pulled back by the ringing of his cellphone Walt wanted him back at the station.  
Pat and Kim were there on the desk a tin of brownies with a lab report on them. Pat had opened the tin and her hieghtened senses had saved Sarah from the trap Bishoff had set. "I need to know where else Bishoff has been today." Johnny complied The principals home,and Walt's! Sarah had been suspicious when Charlie and Logan Davinport, had come bearing gifts. But had set the tin on the counter. When Walt came in saw the tin He asked her if she had eaten any of the contents. "No, I don't trust those boys." She said. Walt agreed with her. Pat took one whiff. "It's the same." She said. Johnny was in Purdy's office and found that Purdy was sick! He had eaten one of those brownies delivered by a student who Purdy had flunked because of a term paper that questioned the authenticity and divinity of the Bible. The boy hadn't left the tin behind he burned the remaining contents. Leaving nothing for Walt to test but they had more than enough to find Bishoff and her coven and arrest them all. It was Johnny's turn now. The coven was Actually meeting in an old barn they had set up in long before they had been discovered. And they were trying to work a curse on those they had chosen. Chanting loudly The coven couldn't run, nor could they hide. Bishoff had no recourse Pat handed Johnny Something "Put this on." She said Johnny looks at the simple pendant Braided Copper wire around a milky green stone. It was suddenly like going blind for him. Pat smiled. at him when he looked at her Walt put his on as did everyone else. Then walt looked at His team. "Let's take 'em down! " He said. The barn became awash in headlights and Bishoff was caught and taken away. She continued her chant even in the cell she was placed in. "It Won't work here this place is magic proofed." Pat told her.

Johnny and Walt were talking To JJ in Walt's office The boy was just finishing up his final paper work. "How did you learn all the paperwork?" Johnny asked. "I spent a lot of time here." JJ said. Walt looked at him. "I watched Dad do his." Walt shook his head. "Can you believe it? our Kid solved his first case at ten years old!" Pat came in with her paper work. JJ handed in the report, and looked up at Pat. "How old were you when you busted the Dark Stars?" He asked her Pat smiled "12" came the reply. Walt and Johnny Looked up at her. "12?" Johnny looked at Walt. "Yeah, I wasted time trying to get my parents to listen." Pat replied. "Then the gang killed a horse I was returning to his owner. The good for nothing adults in that town denied thew problem so I sent everything to the Texas Rangers and Uncle Cordell. The gang was busted, to my parents I was the criminal." Pat told them. Cordell, took a co guardianship with Aunt Vera, and I became the Dark Ranger." She sighed. Johnny looked at Walt "That's the short version." He said watching as Pat left the room. "I asked her why she didn't write that down it would make a great book." Johnny added. "Yeah What did she say?" Walt asked him. Johnny smiled. "It would be the only biography of a Texas Ranger ever shelved in the fiction section. No one would be able to believe it anyone could survive so much." He said. "Is it true?" Walt asked. Johnny looked at him. "I've seen it Walt, everything She's been through I've experienced her abilities." He said. Walt sighed. "What was it like?" He asked. " She has a much richer experience of Life." Johnny replied. Walt smiled. "You know she must have never been told she wasn't normal either." Bannerman added. "What?" Johnny looked at him. Suprised. "She enjoys what she is." Walt said. "There's never been any one making her feel bad about what she can do. No one to make her feel it's wrong to be who she is."

Johnny looked at him, then at Pat who was headed out the door with Kim. "See you tommorow guys." The pair called Jj looked at them and sighed. He had a strange family but some how that was alright with him. It wasn't as bad as it had seemed last year when his parents told him about Johnny being his biological father. Some how seeing Pat, and how she was unafraid of her abilities made him less Afraid of being Like Johnny. Some day he'd have this office just like his dad did.


End file.
